Funds are requested for travel, room and board for speakers and session chairpeople at the 38th Gordon Research Conference on Cancer, August 20-24, 1984, at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, NH. The conference is called, "THE CANCER CELL: GENOTYPE, PHENOTYPE, AND HOST RESPONSES." The 3 themes are oncogens (role in man; interaction and activation; products and functions; genetic and pharmacologic supppression); features of the malignant phenotype as potential targets for control (bioenergetics; inducibility of differentiation; tumor vasculature); and host immune responses (biochemical basis of cytotoxicity and its suppression; experimental therapy with products of the immune system). These three areas are distinguished by their intense current interest for cancer biologists, their promise for fundamental biological discoveries, and their potential for clinical application. The topics are deliberately diversified to encourage the participation of molecular biologists, virologists, biochemists, pharmacologists, cell biologists, experimental pathologists, immunologists, and clinicians. Yet, each area is covered in enough depth to let participants from the other areas make constructive criticisms and informed judgments and consider new directions for their own research. The meeting format is designed to achieve these goals by maximizing discussion. There will be about 150 attendees drawn from academic, clinical, industrial, and government laboratories. There will be only 3 morning and 2 evening speakers. 30 min of discussion time will follow each 30 min of presentation. The discussion leaders are prepared to offer constructive criticism, comparison with related work, and analysis of implications. A poster session, on-campus housing and dining, and free afternoons in a scenic but isolated setting will foster further interchange.